How we all met your mother
by Luftim1
Summary: The story of how everyone in the gang met the mother on Barney and Robins wedding weekend. AU from Something New. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How Marshall met your mother**

3:00 Friday the 24th of May, 51 hours before the wedding.

Marshall Eriksen sat nervously on the train to Farhampton. He was keeping a secret from his wife, a secret that would make his career and break hers. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.  
"Hello" He answered.  
"Hi Marshall, its Ted" Was the reply.  
" I just called to say that I can't collect you from the train"  
Great he'd have to wait for a taxi.  
" Yeah that's fine"  
Shouting could be heard in the background.  
" What's going on" said Marshall.  
" Oh yeah, the wedding band were supposed to rehearse for Barney and Robin at around twelve but the bass player never showed up, Robin's pretty pissed"  
The train stopped and Marshall got up.  
" It's kinda weird because she's the reason they got the gig in the first place you'd think she'd turn up"  
Marshall got off the train and looked around, there lying on a solitary bench was a young woman asleep. But what caught his eye was a bass guitar case on the ground beside her.  
" Hey Ted" He said into the phone" I think I found her"

After finishing up with Ted, Marshall walked over to the bench. He wasn't sure how he would go about waking up a complete stranger. He tapped her on the head. Nothing. He took out his phone and played a song as loud as loud as he could. Still nothing. Just as he was about to give up hope, Marvin started crying and slowly the woman's eyes began to open.  
" Good thinking Marv" he said proudly to his son.  
" Excuse me, Miss" he said to the woman.  
" Who are you" she said drowsily as she began to sit up.  
" I'm Marshall Eriksen, and I'm just wondering are you by any chance playing the bass in a wedding band this weekend"  
Her eyes opened wide with realisation.  
"Crap" she said " What time is it"  
He looked at his watch.  
" It's ten past three" he replied  
" Dammit I'm late" she yelled "I was supposed to be there at twelve"  
She got up and picked up her coat, bass and umbrella.  
" Wait how did you know" she questioned.  
" Oh I'm one of the groomsmen, I was just talking to the best man, he said the brides not happy about this"  
" Well then I need to get going, I assume you're going to the same place, wanna split a cab?" She said.  
" Yeah sure" he replied.  
" I'm Tracey by the way" she said as they walked towards the street.

A while later they finally got into a cab.  
" So, why did you fall asleep on that bench " Marshall asked.  
" Oh me and my boyfriend Louis broke up last night, didn't get much sleep"  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" Marshall replied.  
" No it's fine, he was a jackass anyway, I was more upset about the fact that he took our dog" Tracey replied. " I ended up watching Ghostbusters again, I swear I can pretty much quote every line."  
She laughed. " I'm sorry I'm rambling aren't I?"  
" No, it's fine" Marshall replied.  
" I could really do with a glass of scotch" she said " I love scotch"  
Yeah I guess she is rambling Marshall thought to himself.  
The cab stopped. Marshall paid the driver and they got out.  
" Well I gotta get going" she said " see you at the wedding"  
" Bye" Marshall said as she walked away.  
Marshall walked over to the hotel he and the gang were staying in, after a long flight he could really do with a lie down. It was when he was in the elevator that he realised something. She likes dogs. She's able to quote ghostbusters. She likes scotch. He remembered the conversation him and Ted had eight years ago when he met Robin. This girl was perfect for Ted! And plus she played the bass, something that Ted loves for some reason.  
When he got to his room he was greeted by Lily.  
" Hey Marshall" she said " How was your flight"  
" Yeah it was fine" he said absentmindedly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few dollar bills.  
" Here you go" he said, handing them to her." I forfeit the bet, Ted and Robin will never end up together" he said.  
" Yes" she yelled " I win!"  
"But " he continued " I want to start a new bet. I bet you that Ted will meet the woman he will one day marry by the end of this weekend."  
" Okay" she said, confused while shaking his hand. "But what makes you so sure"  
"Oh you'll see" he said " you'll see"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: How Robin met your mother**

12:00 Saturday the 25th of May, 30 hours before the wedding.

Robin Scherbatsky was never one think she would freak out right before her wedding. Since she had the wedding weekend planned out she thought nothing would go wrong. But then one little bass player doesn't show up and all her plans are affected. Now she has to reschedule a meeting with the band while Barney goes to meet with the caterer. Robin was truly on the verge of becoming a bridezilla.  
The doors opened in the room she was waiting in. Four people entered, the three band members she had met the day before: the singer, guitarist and drummer entered first followed by the infamous bass guitarist, Tracey. The singer leaned over to Tracey.  
"I think you should go up and apologise first." She wispered  
"Okay but what are the names?" Tracey whispered back.  
"Oh I think it's Robert Scherbatsky and Bernice Stinsom"  
Tracey walked up to the bride  
"Hello miss Stinson before we get started I'd like to apologise about yesterday."  
Robin looked confused.  
"Miss Stinson?" She asked.  
"Oh would you rather I called you Bernice."  
"Bernice Stinson? No You have this mixed up my fiancées name is Barney Stinson."  
"I thought his name was Robert Scherbatsky."  
"No it's Robin."  
"So his name is Robin Scherbatsky then?"  
"Yes... Wait NO I'm Robin Scherbatsky."  
"I thought your name was Bernice."  
"Okay lets get this cleared up I'm Robin Scherbatsky, he's Barney Stinson."  
"Ohh okay."  
Tracey looked back at her bandmates who burst out laughing. She looked back at Robin who looked pretty annoyed.  
"Soo um do you have any special requests." Tracey asked nervously  
"Yes it's a pretty difficult one for the likes of you GET OUR NAMES RIGHT."  
"Okay I guess I deserved that, but moving on what song would you like played for your first dance?" Tracey asked the irritated bride.  
"Alright okay, we've already got our routine worked out to a song so I'll show you the tape."  
Robin popped a disc into a DVD player and they all sat down  
A few mintes later.  
"Wow... That was amazing, how did you do that, I mean WOW." Tracey said gobsmacked.  
"That doesn't concern you, all you need to know is how to play the song." Robin said still annoyed with the bassist.  
"Yeah I think we can do that."  
"You think?"  
"I mean I know we can."  
"Okay here's our playlist" Robin said handing Tracey a clipboard  
"You have this room to rehearse in" Robin said walking away  
When Robin was out of sight Tracey turned to her bandmates.  
"Seriously guys, wasn't funny now she hates me even more."  
" C'mon Trace it was just a joke" Joe the guitarist said to her. "Now c'mon lets get rehearsing"  
It was like Robin to be so harsh about something so small, but was her wedding so she was allowed to go a bit crazy.  
Her phone began ringing, it was Barney.  
"Hey, the band sorted?" He asked" did the bass player turn up this time?"  
"Yeah she did, unfortunately"  
"Ahh c'mon relax the wedding is tomorrow and everything is more or less done, we have tonight to just relax."  
"Yeah I guess."  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot I checked the weather forecast and it's due to rain tomorrow."  
"Dammit Barney I thought you were trying to get me to relax."  
"Stinson out"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: How Lily met your mother**

10:00 Saturday the 25th of May, 20 hours before the wedding.

"C'mon Robin lets go out" Lily pleaded with her friend.  
"No Lily, it's the night before the wedding I'd like to just get a good nights sleep" Robin replied.  
They were sitting in Robins hotel room and Lily had been begging Robin to go out and have a drink with her for around half an hour.  
"C'mon if I go to Italy it may be our last chance."  
"No... Wait what do you mean if?"  
Lily squeaked, she had let the cat out of the bag.  
"Okay, Marshall told me he got an offer to be a judge, only problem is- its either we go to Italy or he becomes a judge."  
"Oh, I'm sorry Lily." Robin said to her friend sympatheticly.  
"So come on, I just want to go out and forget all my problems, for just one night."  
Robin thought about this decision.  
"Fine but just one drink, I don't want to be hungover at my own wedding."

The next morning  
Robin puked in a bucket while Lily sat beside her.  
"I'm gonna be hungover at my own wedding." She managed to say through tears.  
They were sitting in the bridal room in the chapel just eight hours before the wedding was due to start.  
"Lily what the hell happened last night?" Robin yelled at her friend"Wait I remember we went to a bar.

_12 hours earlier.  
Lily and Robin had finally found a decent bar in the area and they sat down in a booth. A waiter walked over.  
"Scotch on the rocks." Robin said to the waiter.  
She looked around the room and her eyes fell on a certain bass player.  
"What the hell is she doing here?" She said to Lily.  
"Who, Mila Kunis?" Lily asked excitedly.  
"No her" Robin replied pointing at Tracey.  
"Why how do you know her."  
"She's that bitch bass player I told you about."  
"Oh yeah" Lily replied knowingly."How about we go over and you give her a piece of your mind."  
The two women got up and walked over.  
Tracey looked up. "Oh hey Robin Scherbatsky, right? She said and began laughing.  
Robin kept a straight face. "Why the hell didn't you turn up on Friday?" She asked  
"Oh sorry you see I fell asleep at the bus stop because my boyfriend broke up with me the night before and I didn't get much sleep."  
Lily and Robin exchanged a look and began one of their famous telepathic conversations.  
'I say we should invite her over' Lily said to Robin.  
'Yeah I guess I mean I have been giving her so much crap while she's been going through a rough time.'  
'I didn't get a word of that'  
'These telepathic conversations really don't work all that well do they?'  
Robin turned to Tracey  
"How about you join us" she asked  
"Okay thanks are sure I wouldn't be imposing"  
"Oh no it's fine" Lily said "And by the way I'm Lily."  
"Tracey"_

Back in the present.  
"Oh yeah" Robin said after she remembered everything."That Tracey girl isn't so bad"  
"Yeah" Lily said. "anyway, what happened to her?"  
Suddenly the closet door opened and Tracey fell out unconscious.  
"Oh yeah" Robin and Lily said simultaneously.

_A few drinks later Robin and Tracey were getting on well.  
"Tracey" Robin said drunkenly "When I first met you I thought you were a huge bitch, but now well... um-"  
Robin puked all over the table.  
"Whoa" They all said together.  
The bartender looked over.  
"I think we should get out of here" Lily said to the rest."  
With that they all ran out of the bar.  
"LILY" Robin shouted "WHERE'S THE HOTEL"  
"IT'S OVER BY THE-"  
She was cut off by Tracey running drunkenly into a pole._

Back in the present.  
"Then I think we crashed up here and put Tracey in the closet."Lily said  
They then walked over to the unconscious body.  
"Surprised she hasn't woken up yet ." Robin said.  
"Oh crap" Lily said "We need to go back to the hotel, that where all our stuff is."  
They both hurried out of the room leaving the unconscious body behind them.  
When they reached the hotel Lily realised something, the bet Marshall had made with her- it was because of Tracey, she was Teds perfect woman. She couldn't let Marshall win, she couldn't. Her thoughts were interrupted by Robin.  
"Come on Lily hurry up."  
They returned to the chapel an hour later, heads sore from their hangover and suitcases in hand. Lily opened the door of the bridal suite and saw something or rather a lack of something- Tracey was gone and in the distance they heard a loud SLAP.

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been commenting at the end of these, I keep on forgetting. Anyway this chapter wasn't that good but it had to be like this to set up the next one, when Barney meets the review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4: How Barney met your mother- part 1**

11:00 Sunday the 26th of May, 7 hours before the wedding

Robin and Lily rushed out of the chapel to get back to the hotel. Meanwhile Barney, Marshall and Ted were entering unbeknownst to each other. They were dressed in suits and, Marshall and Ted wore bow ties while Barney brought all his ties, in case he changed his mind.  
"Guys, do you think I should've brought my cornflower blue tie?" Barney asked.  
Ted put his head in his hands "Just let it go bro, it's just a tie"  
'Why should he be complaining about anything' Ted thought to himself 'he's marrying Robin today.'  
Once they arrived at the grooms suite Barney took out all of his ties.  
"Now gentlemen." He said "Seeing as I have no men of style to help me I'm going to have to settle for you guys." He tried on one tie.  
"What do you think of this tie. He asked  
Before they could answer he continued.  
" I mean I like this tie, and this one, and this one. But I already committed to this one, what if in the middle of the ceremony I decide I wanted to wear a different tie, or a different tie every night."  
While this was going on Marshall turned to Ted.  
"He's not talking about ties."  
This continued for another forty-five minutes.  
"-You see I like the colour of this tie, but its not silk. But this tie-"  
Ted got up.  
"Okay I've had enough" he declared "I'm going outside to get some air, call me when you've figured out your little tie dilemma."  
He stormed out.

Meanwhile in the bridal suite  
Tracey opened her eyes, she took in her surroundings, she had no memory of ever being in this room before. She thought about the night before. Going to the bar, making up with Robin and finally hitting into the lamp post. She got up and looked around, this must be the bridal suite. She then heard footsteps and without thinking she jumped into the closet. Ted walked in  
'Strange' he thought'Lily and Robin should be here by now'.  
He left the room and Tracey got out of the closet she waited a few minutes before leaving the room in case the person who just came in came back.

Meanwhile back in the grooms suite Barney finally picked out a tie, but his nerves were a long way from settling down.  
"Marshall, I can't do this, I can't get married."He said.  
Marshall sat his friend down.  
"Barney calm down, you love Robin, you can do this."  
Barney seemed to accept this. But not for long as he stood up and looked out the window.  
"Hey Marshall, is that Bigfoot."  
Marshall pushed him out of the way and looked out the window, before realising something.  
"Wait a second, why would Bigfoot be in New York." He said.  
He then turned around, realising Barney was gone.  
"Crap" He said.  
He then looked down at his hand.  
"It's time to unleash the seventh slap."  
And with that he ran out the door, at the same time Tracey ran out of the bridal suite.  
Marshall caught up with Barney and grabbed him.  
"This is for your own good bro."  
He raised his hand just as Tracey turned the corner the two men were standing by. Barney ducked and Marshall's hand skimmed the top of his head-hitting Tracey straight in the face.

Tracey fell to the ground just as Marshall realised what he had done.  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I don't normally do this, I'm not the kind of guy who goes around hitting women in the face."  
Tracey stood up, a mix of anger and a hangover taking over her, and punched Marshall in the face. Barney began laughing while Marshall clutched his face.  
"Ow- well I guess I deserved that."  
He looked up to see his attacker's face.  
"Tracey?"  
She recognised him.  
"Marshall?"  
Barney looked at both of them.  
"Wait you guys know each other?"  
Lily, who had heard the slap, came running around the corner.  
"Tracey! There you are." She said, relieved.  
Barney looked confused.  
"Why does everyone but me know you?"he said to Tracey." I'm Barney by the way."  
"Oh yeah, the groom." She replied.  
"Not if you don't want me to be baby."  
Marshall slapped him.

1:15  
The wedding was due to start in forty five minutes, the guests were arriving, but none of them knew this was the wedding that would go horribly wrong. In the grooms suite were Barney, Marshall, Lily and Tracey, who had decided to stay at the chapel instead of joining her band.  
Lily broke the silence "Does anyone know where Ted is?"  
"He went outside about an hour and a half ago."  
"Who's Ted" Tracey asked.  
"Oh he's the best man and he's awesome, you should meet him." Marshall said, wanting to win the bet.  
Lily, also wanting to win the bet spoke up."Actually he's not that great, you know he wears red cowboy boots."  
"He designed a building in Manhattan."  
"He got left at the alter."  
"He's really handsome."  
Everyone looked at Marshall.  
"I mean so I've heard."  
Lily resumed the argument.  
"He's gay."  
"No he's not." Marshall replied.  
"Have you seen how long he spends on his hair."  
"Yeah well he totally digs girls who play the bass."  
"Yeah and also when they wear slutty pumpkin costumes."  
Tracey was visibly uncomfortable by this.  
"He's really romantic." Marshall said.  
"Geez Marshall why don't you go out with him." Barney said.  
"Yeah well he's moving to Chicago." Lily blurted out.  
"WHAT?" Barney and Marshall said simultaneously.  
"Why do people tell me things?" Lily asked herself.  
"Ted's moving to Chicago?" Marshall asked.  
"Yeah, but don't say anything to him." Lily pleaded.  
"Fine" Marshall said standing up." I'm going out to talk to him, I'm pretty sure I have some beer stashed here somewhere."  
Marshall walked out the door and the room went silent again. Tracey decided to break the silence.  
"Soo this Ted guy?"  
"Oh honestly Tracey you'd hate him." Lily replied.  
Barney was confused by how Lily was acting.  
"Hey Lily, sidebar" he said  
They both left the room.  
"Why are you bashing Ted so much?" He asked.  
"Oh yeah that, it's a long story I don't want to bore you with the details."  
"Okay fine, but can you go get Ted?"  
"Why?"  
"I've finally decided on a tie." He said proudly."I'm gonna go put it on now."  
Lily rolled her eyes and made her way to the exit.  
Barney walked back into the room and started putting on his tie.  
"Hey Tracey." He said "Can you do me a favour and go check on Robin."  
"Sure."She said and left the room. It then began raining. She reached the bridal suite and knocked.  
"Come in." She heard from the inside. She walked in.  
"Oh hi Tracey." Robin greeted her.  
"Hey Robin, your dress looks amazing." She replied. "You must be pretty excited to be getting married, I mean being with the same man forever, it's what I've always dreamed of."  
This made Robin think, it had finally sunk in, she was getting married, if she wasn't nervous before she certainly was now. Lily walked in.  
"Hey Robin you-"  
"CAN SOMEONE GET TED FOR ME?" She yelled  
The two women looked shocked.  
"I'll do it." Lily said and left the room. The last thing she wanted was Tracey talking to Ted.

Five minutes later.  
Marshall and Lily were arguing in the grooms suite about Marshall's judgeship offer.  
"Marshall for the past eight years I've been a kindergarten teacher while you got to be a lawyer, now finally I've got a job I like and you say I can't keep it?" Lily argued.  
"Lily after we go to Italy will you still have a job? No, both of of us will be unemployed. Who wins there?" Marshall argued back.  
Tracey walked in. She saw something that shocked her.

At the same time Ted was walked back into the bridal suite after getting Robin a glass of water. When he opened the door he saw something that made him drop his glass.

Neither the bride nor groom were in the chapel.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi guys, thanks for the reviews. If you were worried about the ending of the last chapter don't worry, I have a plan._**

**Chapter 5: How Barney met your mother- part 2**

1:30 Sunday the 26th of May, 4 and a half hours before the wedding.

"Guys, where's Barney?" Tracey asked the bickering Marshall and Lily.  
They turned around  
"He's right th-"  
The window was wide open and he was nowhere to be seen.  
"Oh crap." Marshall said."What are we gonna do, the wedding is supposed to start in half an hour."  
Lily took charge.  
"Okay here's what we're gonna do, I'll stay with Robin and make sure she doesn't find out, Marshall you keep the guests occupied and Tracey, I know this will be hard but you have to do it."  
"What?" She asked.  
"Look for Barney."  
"What? I don't even know the guy." She said perplexed." How am I of all of us going to be able to find him."  
"Look, he's only been gone like five minutes he can't be too far away." Lily replied.  
"But-"  
"The more time you spend complaining the further he goes."  
Tracey left the room accepting her job. Ted walked in a few seconds later.  
"Hey guys we've got a bit of a problem." He said worriedly.  
"Ted we already have one problem to deal with, so can you take this problem somewhere else." Marshall said dismissively.  
"Robins gone." Ted blurted out.  
"WHAT?"

A few hours later...  
Tracey walked around the streets of Farhampton, she couldn't find Barney anywhere and this was beginning to seem like a lost cause. She looked around, she felt like she had already checked everywhere. She continued walking and then she noticed a small bar that she didn't see the first time around.  
'Its worth a shot' she thought to herself.

Barney Stinson sat up at the bar drinking down the guilt. He had just ran away from his own wedding only hours ago and he already regretted ruining the greatest thing that ever happened to him.  
"Ahem" He heard from behind him.  
'Oh crap' he thought 'I've been caught.'  
He turned around expecting to see Ted, Marshall or Lily, but instead saw Tracey, the bass player he met a few hours ago.  
"So what do we have here." She said.  
"Who are you to judge me, you don't even know me." He replied.  
She sat down beside him and ordered a drink, she was going to need one.  
"Barney when someone runs away from their own wedding, you have a right to judge them."  
He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words to argue back.  
"And you're right." She continued."I don't know you. But I do know your type you're a womaniser, you spent most of your adult life hitting on dumb bimbos and never calling them again."  
"No I'm not." He lied.  
"Barney, you hit on me the moment we met."  
"Are we approaching a point anytime soon."  
She ignored him and continued.  
"So you've finally met a woman, who despite seeing all these flaws still loves you. And you want to throw that away and return to your old life and end up old and alone. That doesn't make sense, you know what does make sense- marrying Robin."  
Barney thought about it. The girl was right.  
"It's too late" He said." The weddings probably called off by now."  
"It's never too late Barney."

5:45  
Back at the chapel Marshall and Lily sat thinking about their problems and how they paled in comparison to what was happening around them.  
"We should stay here." Lily said  
"What, in the chapel?" Marshall replied.  
"No in America." Lily replied." It never made any sense for us to go to Italy, I can find another job, but being a judge is a once in a lifetime opportunity."  
As much as Lily hated to say it, she knew it was the right thing to do.  
Barney ran in, closely followed by Tracey. Marshall stood up, furious and slapped Barney across the face.  
"And that's eight!" He said triumphantly.  
Barney stood up, clutching his cheek it was sore but he had more important things on his mind.  
"Where's Robin." He said." Is she okay?"

**_Yeah I know, that's a weird way to end a chapter, but trust me it will work out in the end. Not to proud of how I sorted out Marshall and Lily's dilemma but remember that they weren't the focus of the storyline. In the next chapter Robins side of things will be revealed. It will be titled How I met your mother._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys, just to apologise in advance for reusing a scene from the show. But as you read the chapter you'll understand that it was necessary, enjoy and review!**_

**Chapter 6:How I Met Your Mother.**

11:30pm Sunday the 26th of May.

The rain poured down at Farhampton train station and it was completely empty except for Ted Mosby who sat on a solitary bench, his hand bandaged, it had been a long day. He took out his favourite book- Love in the time of Cholera and began reading it. An old woman approached, closing her umbrella.  
"Well, you look you're coming from a wedding." She said." Was it a nice one?"  
"It's a long story." He said." And I don't mean to be rude but I really don't feel like talking about it."  
He looked back down at his book.'Screw it' he thought.  
"It all started when the bride asked to see me.." He began

_10 hours earlier.  
Ted walked in and saw Robin standing in front of him, looking amazing.  
"Wow." He said.  
"Okay." She said."Don't sugarcoat it Mosby, just give it to me straight, Okay? How bad is Barney freaking out right now?"  
"Oh he's fine." Ted lied.  
Robin looked at him sceptically .  
"I'm serious." He continued." He's totally fine, you may rest assured Barney Stinson is absolutely 100% going through with this wedding."  
Robin sighed with relief." Okay" she said."Good news, uh just one small issue. I can't go through with this wedding."  
"Okay calm down." Ted said." Everyone feels this way on their wedding. It'll pass."  
"No it's more than that, I'm having a serious crisis. I wonder if it would be hard to climb out that window."  
"Climbing out is easy." He said remembering the events of the year previous." Climbing in is the real challenge."  
"Oh right it's the same window isn't it" She said  
"Yeah."  
He thought about the last year. How everyone was in a relationship over the summer, the autumn_ _of breakups, The Robin, Jeanette, 'The Bro Mitzvah'. It had been a long year since he and Victoria drove away into the sunset. Then he remembered the locket. He reached into his pocket_

_"Remember how you wanted a sign that you and Barney should get married." He said as he took the box out.  
"Yeah." She said_  
"_Well here it is." He said, giving her the box. She took it, confused and opened it.  
"Oh my God!" She said when she saw the locket inside it."You found it"  
She hugged him. "Thank you." She said. "It's clear what I need to do now."  
He saw a look in her eyes, it was a look he knew and he realised what she was going to do.  
"Ted." She said."Could you get me a glass of water?"  
"Sure." He said and walked out, know what she was about to do. One side of him wanted to stop it, while the other side, the side that was still in love with her, wanted to let it happen._

"...I knew right there and then that when I came back she would be gone." Ted said to the old lady.  
"My goodness!" She said shocked. "Why didn't you put a stop to it?"  
"It's complicated." He said. "And I'd rather not talk about it."  
He looked back down at his book, but not for long.  
"As you know when I came back she was gone.."

_Ted looked at the open window and dropped the glass. Even though he was expecting it, he was still shocked when it happened. He decided to look for Lily, she'd know what to do. He turned around and ran down the hall as he turned a corner a woman ran past him going to fast for him to see her face, she was clearly in a rush. He then found the grooms suite, Lily and Marshall were inside, looking worried._

_"Hey guys we've got a bit of a problem." He said.  
"Ted we already have one problem to deal with, so can you take this problem somewhere else." Marshall replied.  
'How could there be a problem bigger than this' he thought.  
"Robins gone." He blurted out.  
"WHAT?" They shouted.  
"Completely gone, as in left the building."  
"Well go find her." Lily said. "We have no time for panicking."  
Ted remained at the doorway.  
"NOW!" She yelled and with that he ran out of the building._

"... I found her a few hours later, she was sitting at this very train station.."

_Ted looked at Robin she stood out like a sore thumb, being in a wedding dress at a train station. He sat down beside her, not knowing that across town a very similar event was happening.  
"What are you doing." He said. "I thought the locket was a sign that you should stay with Barney."  
"So did I." She said. "But who found it, who is the only person that turned up in my time of need-you."  
Ted was shocked everything that he had wanted since Robin and Barney got engaged was being given to him, yet it didn't feel right for some reason he felt that what he wanted wasn't really what he wanted at all. It felt wrong.  
"Robin" He began, not knowing how to finish. "I have to be honest, my feelings for you have resurfaced over the past few months."  
She looked up at him.  
"But that doesn't make them right." He continued. "We never made any sense as a couple, me giving you a locket isn't a sign that we should be together, it's just me giving you a locket. You and Barney, you make sense, you're perfect together and no locket can ever compare to that."  
She up at him, tears in her eyes and smiled.  
"Thank you Ted, I needed that." She hugged him.  
"I'm happy for you Barney." He said when they broke their embrace and for the first time since her engagement, he meant it. He was finally ready to move on. They both got up and made their way back to the chapel.  
"We should hurry up." Ted said."Marshall's probably stalling the guests with his fish jokes by now."_

_A while later at the chapel.  
Ted had got Robin back to the chapel and all he needed to know now is if Barney was still here and if there was a wedding to get back to. He went over to the grooms suite and he heard a loud slap when he was just outside.  
"And that's eight." Said a voice inside. It sounded like Marshall.  
He walked closer to the room and the door was wide open, inside was Barney, Marshall, Lily and some woman he didn't recognise because her back was facing him.  
"Where's Robin." Barney said.  
Lily and Marshall looked worried. Lily noticed Ted in the doorway and he gave her the thumbs up.  
"She's fine." Lily said, relieved. "And she has no idea that you left."  
Marshall had just realised what he had done.  
"I just used all the slaps" he said regretfully  
Ted heard this as he walked away. 'Barney ran away too?' He thought. He smiled, they really were perfect for each other._

".. The wedding started late, at six all the guests were really confused and neither Barney nor Robin could tell the other about what happened." Ted said, finishing the story  
"Well, that's quite the story." The old lady said.

Meanwhile, across town at the reception.  
The band had just finished playing and Tracey was ready to head home, it had been a long day and the effects of the previous night were still with her. She noticed Barney and Marshall talking.  
"Hey, do either of you guys know when the next train to the city is?"  
Marshall was quick to jump in. "Yeah there's one at midnight, you have twenty minutes to catch it."  
"Okay thanks." She said.  
She noticed that Marshall had a seafood platter in his hands.  
"I hope you're not planning on eating that by yourself, it would be mighty shellfish of you."  
Both men looked at her, cringing at the horrible joke and thinking about the only other person they ever heard telling that joke.  
"I'm gonna go now." She said, breaking the awkward silence.  
Lily walked up to them.  
"Where's Tracey going?" She asked.  
"To the train station." Marshall said, smiling.  
"But Ted's at that train station."  
"Yep."  
"Yousonofabitch." She said to her husband.  
She walked out of the reception and to the street and she tried to hailed down a taxi.  
Marshall came after her and laughed.  
"Lily just hand over the money." He said.  
"Nope." She said."This weekend is over in twenty minutes."  
"Yeah, and Tracey could be there in fifteen!"  
A taxi arrived and Lily got in, Marshall decided to get in with her.  
"We have to see this with our own eyes." She said, and the taxi began moving.

At the train station Ted had gotten back to reading his book.  
The old woman looked over and noticed the bandage on his hand.  
"What happened to your hand honey?" She asked.  
"Oh this?" He said looking at his hand. "It's nothing, you don't want to hear about it."  
She sighed, she knew where this was headed.  
"It all started at the wedding reception.."

_Ted was one of the first guests to arrive at the reception. The room was nicely decorated and was mostly empty except for a few guests and the band. He looked up at the band members, and he noticed the bass player. Was she the same girl from earlier? Marshall and Lily walked up behind him and immediately noticed what he was doing. Lily was the first to react.  
"Hey Ted." She said. "Have you met..um..this girl." She said grabbing a random girl from the crowd that had just arrived. 'Dammit' she thought, it was Barney's sister Carly.  
"Yeah." He said. "We went on a few dates and she thought I was like sixty."  
"You mean you're not?" Carly asked shocked.  
"Well you two seem to be hitting it of." Lily said. "I'll leave you alone."  
Ted looked back at the stage, the bass guitarist was no longer there._

_A while later the reception was in full swing. Barney and Robin had done their first dance not too long earlier and it was pretty impressive, Robin was now dancing with her father which was strange considering what Ted knew about him. He couldn't keep his eyes off the bass guitarist, she was a short brunette with big brown eyes, he decided he'd go talk to her when the song was over. He chugged down his drink as the song entered its final chords. He then began to weave in between the dancing crowd to make his way to the stage. Some bumped into him and he hit into another person and he lost his balance. He hit the ground and a high heel was rammed into his hand.  
"OWWWW!" He yelled._

"...I took that as sign that I shouldn't talk to that girl so I decided to leave, I was gonna break the news to my friends that I was moving to Chicago, but they already knew, Lily must've blabbed."  
He looked over at the old woman, she seemed quite disinterested by his story.  
He looked back down at his book and at that moment a taxi pulled up and Tracey got out, she walked up the steps of the station and stood on the platform, holding her yellow umbrella, neither person noticing the other.  
A second taxi pulled up. Lily and Marshall got out and hid behind the bushes.  
Lily looked at her watch. It read 11:58.  
"Ha." She said. "Only two minutes left, I'm going over to get a better view of this."  
She walked away and Marshall took out his phone, ready to call Ted he wasn't sure what he'd say but he had to win the bet, he had to.  
He began ringing and Ted finally answered.  
"Hi Marshall." He said.  
Marshall was ready to get these to talk, but then he looked across the platform at his wife. She had to give up her dream job for him, she needed a win, he knew what he had to do.  
"Marshall?" Ted said confused.  
Marshall said the first thing that came to his head.  
"Ted, do you think I should have become a ghostbuster?"  
"What?"  
"Well remember when I was unemployed and I saw all those signs.."  
"Yeah I remember." Ted said, confused by his friends behaviour. "Why are you asking me this."  
Marshall looked at his watch. 12:00  
"No reason, gotta go now. Hey check out that chick to your left."  
Marshall hung up the phone and looked over at his wife, she looked thrilled. She needed that.

After Marshall hung up Ted was really confused. Why was Marshall acting like that, he sounded like he had a few sandwiches. Wait he said something about a girl to his left. He looked over. It was the bass guitarist from the wedding, Cindy's roommate, the awesome girl who paints pictures of robots playing sports, who makes muffins sing songs. He didn't care about the so-called sign he had at the wedding. He had to meet her, it felt right,he felt like it was meant to happen.

He got up, not knowing what to say or how to say it and began walking slowly over to her. The train arrived, he immediately changed his path and began walking towards it. He was never this nervous, what was happening? He got on the train and sat down the girl with the yellow umbrella followed him in and they sat on seats near each other. They were the only two people on the train.  
Ted looked over at her and opened his mouth to speak, unsure what to say.  
"I like your umbrella." He blurted out and immediately turned red. What stupid thing to say. She looked over at him and smiled at his embarrassment.  
"Thanks, I like your boutonniere." She said pointing at his jacket. "It's a lilac, my favourite flower."  
He walked over to her and took the flower off his jacket.  
"I'm a guy, I don't really want it, you can have it." He said nervously. What was wrong with him?  
She smiled and signalled for him to sit down  
"I'm Tracey."  
"Ted."  
"Oh I know who you are, T-Dog  
"How did you-"  
"Econ 305"  
'Wow' he thought. She was present for the most embarrassing moment of his life.  
"Please don't." He said.  
She burst out laughing. It was the most amazing laugh he had ever heard.  
"I thought you were a complete idiot." She said, still laughing.  
"Can we talk about something else." He asked, still embarrassed about the incident.  
And they did, they talked for the entire train journey, non-stop. Until the train stopped in New York City.  
Ted turned to Tracey.  
"Would you like to go out sometime?" He asked  
"I'd love to." She replied. "Here's my number."  
"I'll call you then." He said as she walked away.  
He took out his ticket to Chicago and ripped it in half, he didn't need it.

_**Well that's that. Please let me know what you think of the story. Also should I put an epilogue in, to give closure on the story? Let me know.**_


	7. Note

**Hi guys, I decided to finish this story seeing as the premise has run its course and I'm currently working on a sequel detailing how they fell in love. How I fell in love with your mother? How I married your mother? I don't know, I'm working on it.**


End file.
